


The Queen in Check

by Cosmichumor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Pointless and indulgent, Strip Chess, a pair of sapiosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmichumor/pseuds/Cosmichumor
Summary: Some people have trouble talking to others and expressing their feelings. Sometimes you can find other ways to express them. For Hifumi and Makoto, a battle of strategy and wits was the best way to do it.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Togo Hifumi
Kudos: 25





	The Queen in Check

Strip chess. Makoto didn’t know why she had agreed to it? It wasn’t that she didn't enjoy it, in its own way. She had managed a few good moves and it was nice to see Hifumi sitting opposite her with her blouse off, with the prospect of her losing more with a few choice moves. There was only one problem. 

Hifumi was just so much better than her. And so she was there in nothing but her underwear while Hifumi still had her skirt, pantyhose, and her bra on. Makoto had only two articles of clothing to lose. It was certainly possible that Hifumi could even get a checkmate without Makoto having to shed that much clothing, but she doubted Hifumi would be that merciful. 

“You’re playing with me.” Makoto said.

“Of course I am, my dear rival.” Hifumi said, her grin sly and her eyes looking Makoto up and down in a way that made her feel more naked than if she had been wearing nothing at all. “The game is called chess in case you forgot.”

This always happened when they started playing. Hifumi would start talking like a super sentai villain. The worst of it was that she was actually good at it. She wasn’t silly when she did it, she was confident, intimidating. It didn’t hurt that all her moves were brilliant, effortless even. It took Makoto minutes of brain racking to find a move that was even viable. Hifumi would then devastate her with the next move. Certainly, Hifumi had far more training than her in this, but still was there this much of a gap in their ability.

Yes, Makoto had learned, intelligence was sexy. Or at least, Hifumi could make it seem so. Makoto was a different story. There had been boys interested in her until she corrected every mistake in grammar or misquote of history. It never helped when they learned she was an Aikido practitioner, that would only scare them away even more. Hifumi though, Hifumi saw her intelligence as something to engage with, and while she’d never gotten Hifumi to spar against her, the way Hifumi looked at her toned muscles she knew that her strength wasn’t unappealing…

Makoto moved her bishop, not willing to risk her queen at the moment. Unfortunately, her mind was wandering, and not just at the prospect of seeing more of Hifumi’s body, No, her mind went over how incidental their meeting had been. If only she and Ren hadn’t gone to that book store together, she wouldn’t have met Ren’s friend and talked board games. They wouldn’t have exchanged contact information, talked some more, realized a mutual attraction, decided to do bizarre sexual twists on games when one of their guardians wasn’t in town…

“Check.” Hifumi’s voice rang out. It had barely been ten seconds. One of her rooks was gone. “And that means the lady knight loses one more of her garments.”

Makoto blushed at Hifumi’s hungry eyes. As embarrassed as she was, she couldn’t deny the thrill as she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. Hifumi was still eyeing her with that hungry look, before Makoto finally spoke. “My eyes are up here you know.”

“And they’re lovely eyes too.” Hifumi said. “But to the victor go the spoils after all.”

“You haven’t won yet, you know.” Makoto said. 

“Give it time.” Hifumi said. 

Makoto blushed at that, half at exposing herself to Hifumi, and half at how outmatched she was. Hifumi was usually a quiet and reserved girl, but when a game came up, she became a completely different person, speaking like a supervillain and teasing Makoto at any opportunity. With a double personality like that, she would have made a great phantom thief. This had been her idea. Hifumi’s mom was out for the week and with that much freedom Hifumi had brought up the idea of spending time alone to finally get some intimate time that wasn’t making out in quiet secluded areas. They had almost made out at the church confessional the first time, but Makoto’s sense prevailed over her libido as she pointed out that doing so would ‘actually be very blashpemous’ and ‘probably get you kicked out of the church for life’.

In addition to the seclusion of an entire house, Hifumi had introduced a game that she insisted would make their intimacy a little more interesting. She was certainly right about that. As embarrassed as she was to lose an article of clothing, there was something rewarding about the way that Hifumi looked at her that almost made her feel like she wasn’t actually losing.

Then again, she also wanted to see Hifumi lose a bit more of her clothes. Even beyond that, there was still a part of Makoto that hated to lose. Of course, Makoto could face reality. She had barely more than half of the pieces Hifumi had. She had managed to hold onto her queen, but that didn’t matter in the larger strategy. In the end, Makoto figured she would go down swinging, and played as aggressively as possible. She had managed to take two more pieces -which had Hifumi remove her skirt and pantyhose- before Hifumi struck the final blow.

“Behold! Your king has been trapped in the cycle of ouroboros! Behold as the final word of power drags him to Hell: CHECKMATE!”

This was where Makoto lost it. Even with the humiliation of being played under that table and no modesty to speak of, that was too much. She lost herself to a fit of giggles.

“Hey!” Hifumi turned bright red. “You’re the loser! Stop this instant! I.. I command you! As per rules of the agreement, you have to obey my orders! So- so I command you to stop laughing! And take off your panties! You lost!”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” Makoto said between giggles, relenting and pulling her underwear down, now in nothing. “But, really? Ouroboros? I’m pretty sure that’s not even what that word means.”

“That’s irrelevant!” Hifumi’s voice was flustered and shaking. “It was the spell that bound you to me! I… I’m your queen now! You must obey me!”

Makoto smiled. “Alright, my queen.” It was weird to call someone else by her own code name, but at the same time it was comforting. She had spent so much time calling the shots, figuring out the best choices for herself, after years of listening to what other people were telling her what to do with no regard for herself. To turn herself over to someone she actually trusted… that was something completely different. “What is your first order?”

“On the bed. Now.” Hifumi said. She was clearly trying to make herself sound regal, trying to imagine herself as the demon queen with her new captive, but Makoto could hear the nerves in her voice. That was fine. Makoto would be lying if she said she was completely calm about the prospect. The fact that Hifumi was in the same place as her made it a little more comforting...and a little more exciting.

“Yes, your majesty.” Makoto said. She hoped it sounded sultry and seductive, and not like a woman who still hadn’t lost her virginity. She laid down onto Hifumi’s bed, which was only slightly bigger than what one person needed. Hifumi crawled up on top of her, still in her underwear. 

Hifumi looked Makoto up and down and Makoto could see what could only be lust in her eyes. Makoto had always been someone to say attraction was something about compatible minds and personality, but seeing those eyes, she couldn’t deny that there was an appeal in being found physically attractive. Hifumi’s eyes drifted down to Makoto’s breasts and her smile grew.

“Are you cold, my little princess?” Hifumi said, causing Makoto’s eyes to go where Hifumi was looking. She was indeed a little cold, but she hadn’t realized that her nipples had grown firm and were poking out. Makoto let out a high-pitched yelp as she brought her arms across her chest. Hifumi giggled at that. “Embarrassed? After all this?”

“It’s... “ Makoto had to admit it was pretty silly and unfolded her arms. Hifumi brought a hand up to the breasts and caressed them. Makoto gave a small gasp and shivered a little. That encouraged Hifumi to go in more and grope her breasts. Her gasp turned into a sharp shriek. 

“Do you like that?” Hifumi asked. Makoto gave a soft nod. Hifumi then leaned in and kissed Makoto, who eagerly leaned in and responded, feeling Hifumi’s tongue go into her mouth. If either of them had been more experienced, they might have realized how clumsy the other was being. As it stood though, neither had been touched like this and the passion of the kiss created a line of electricity between the two of them. Hifumi pulled out and gave a hungry smile at Makoto’s equally hungry eyes. “Undress me.”

“Okay.” Makoto said, still a little hazy from the kiss. At that, Hifumi gave a pinch to her nipple.

“Yes, what?” Hifumi asked.

“Yes, your highness.” Makoto added. Hifumi smiled at that as Makoto’s arms reached up to her back and unhooked the bra. It fell onto Makoto’s stomach. Hifumi batted the bra aside. 

“Good girl. Now suck.” Hifumi thrust her chest into Makoto’s face. Makoto flinched for a moment, but complied and wrapped her lips around Hifumi’s nipple. “Nngh.” Hifumi let out a small moan at that, and Makoto began to pull the nipple into her mouth more forcefully while her hand went to grope the other breast. “Ah!” 

Makoto pulled back, turned on the noises she heard as her other hand moved down to Hifumi’s panties and pulled. Hifumi leaned back and let Makoto pull them down and off before pushing Makoto down towering over.

“There, now we’re even.” she said. Hifumi’s hand moved slowly down to her crotch and she put a finger between her legs. “That means you can come here and lick me… um… down here.”

Makoto held back another giggle, but she still complied. “Yes, your highness.” She flipped herself over and put herself right between Hifumi’s legs and Hifumi crouched down. The smell was… well, Makoto couldn’t quite describe it, but it was potent. 

“Hesitating?” Hifumi asked. She was trying to keep herself sounding commanding, but her nerves were showing. Knowing that Hifumi also felt a little nervous was oddly comforting to Makoto, and spurred her on to bring her tongue out and lick. She was not disappointed by the noises Hifumi started to make. “Ahh…” Hifumi squirmed above her as Makoto pulled on her smooth legs to bring her down closer to Makoto’s tongue. Makoto’s grip became stronger as Hifumi started rocking more with each lick, which only encouraged Makoto to keep her tongue moving more furiously. Hifumi’s hips buckled, thrusting herself along Makoto’s face. Makoto didn’t relent. She wasn’t certain what she was doing, more just doing what she felt that she would enjoy. It was hard to argue with the results though, as Hifumi she felt Hifumi shudder and shake above her.

“Ah! Ah!” Hifumi’s voice grew louder, making Makoto grateful that they had the house to themselves. “Ohhhhh! Makoto!” Hifumi’s declaration was followed by several more shrieks and her shaking uncontrollably before falling to the side of Makoto like a rag doll. She was still panting. “That… that was nice…” she said.  
“I didn’t expect it to happen that fast.” Makoto admitted. There had been occasions when she had masturbated and had found the experience to be unfortunately fickle and arbitrary. It would take work to coax out a proper orgasm.

“Me either.” Hifumi said, still breathless. Makoto turned to look into Hifumi’s eyes. Hifumi was gazing at Makoto with a flirtatious intensity. “It’s different when someone else is doing it to you, though. You were really really good, Makoto.” 

Makoto turned red at that once again, turning away from Hifumi. “Did… did I say something wrong?” Hifumi asked.

“What? No! No!” Makoto said hurriedly. “It’s just… I’m not used to this. Or… people talking to me like that.”

“Like what?” Hifumi asked.

Makoto paused, trying to figure out if there was a way to explain this without sounding ridiculous. “...Saying things like… how good I am.”

Hifumi’s eyes widened at what she heard. “About you? But you’re amazing, Makoto. Student Council president, top ten in your class, and you’ve been telling me you’re pretty much guaranteed into Tokyo U. You should be hearing it all the time.”

“It’s nice of you to say so.” Makoto said. “But I don’t really hear it all the time. I guess Sae and all my teachers, they… they just expect it. I think they figure that it’s easy for me to do.”

“Oh Makoto…” Hifumi turned and stroked her hand across Makoto’s cheek. “You should hear it so often. You’re amazing, you’re brilliant… and... “ Hifumi began to blush herself. “...and you made me cum really hard.” 

Makoto blushed quite hard herself once again, but managed to compose herself. “I’m glad you liked it… your highness.” 

Hifumi then moved in and kissed Makoto. It started gentle, but quickly grew more intense and even sloppy. Even though Hifumi had climaxed, it did not seem like her lust had abated. Hifumi finally broke the kiss and cupped her lover’s chin in her hand. “In fact, you did so well that I think my subject deserves a reward. Would you like that?”

Makoto nodded, captured completely by Hifumi’s hungry gaze. Hifumi let go of Makoto’s chin and pushed her down onto the bed, and began to nip at Makoto’s neck. The feel of the shogi queen’s teeth lightly raking her caused sharp jolts to go through her, and was unable to keep a gasp from escaping her mouth.

“Like that?” Hifumi asked, causing Makoto to blush even more. She simply nodded in response. Hifumi smiled and continued her gentle bites and began traveling down Makoto’s body as her hands also explored the rest of Makoto. Gently touching her stomach, going down to her thighs…. Hifumi wasn’t lying when she said that it felt different when someone else touched you. Each nip, caress, and grope sent tiny electric shocks through her body that all seemed to be finding their way to her loins. When Hifumi’s mouth came to Makoto’s breasts, she found it harder to stay still.

“Ahh!” she said. This time Hifumi didn’t stop to check on her, too engrossed in Makoto’s bosom to respond. She did at least seem to acknowledge Makoto’s noises, as her hand came up to grope the nipple that she wasn’t sucking. The cries of elation grew as Makoto felt more sensitive and felt herself losing control more as time went on. She felt her nethers getting slicker, and they began to shudder as Hifumi’s other hand crawled near it, rubbing her thighs. Hifumi pulled up from Makoto’s breasts and looked at her with a satisfied smile that let Makoto know exactly what she was going to do.

That didn’t prepare Makoto for Hifumi actually sticking her fingers right in.

“OH! GOD!” Makoto yelled in shock. Hifumi’s long and slender fingers pushed in and gently moved in and out, wiggling her fingers. If the other touches Hifumi had given were electric shocks, then this was a bolt of lighting hitting her. Makoto had only known her own touch before this, and the occasional time she could steal Sae’s vibrator without her noticing. Neither of those compared to this. The unpredictability of Hifumi’s hands and her lack of control brought her pleasure and spasms in a way she never had gotten before. The thing that really drove Makoto over the edge though was the way Hifumi was looking at her, both satisfied with her work and at the same time wanting more. Makoto briefly wondered what her face looked like. Whatever it was, it encouraged Hifumi to go down, as her mouth traveled down Makoto’s belly. Makoto squirmed from the pleasure, but also giggled a bit from how Hifumi’s tongue tickled her. 

Finally, Hifumi took her hands from between Makoto’s legs and replaced them with her face, pushing in with her tongue while her hands pushed her thighs down and apart. If not for that, Makoto would have kicked and flailed as soon as Hifumi’s tongue hit her.

“Ah!” Makoto cried out as Hifumi’s tongue lashed across her clit. Her hands looked for a grip, but could not find any purchase on the mattress, so she simply gripped onto the sheets so tightly she could feel her fingernails digging into her palms. That was only a light sensation compared to Hifumi’s intense attention. Makoto felt the intensity inside her build with a level she had never felt before. It was getting harder to keep any cogent thoughts in her head. The sensation was too intense for her to respond in anything but gasps. She was losing more and more control of her body with each moment. Finally, she felt herself begin to shudder violently as the ecstasy took her over. It was a few moments that lasted an eternity until she finally exploded.

“Ah! Ah! Hifumi!” Makoto heard her own voice before she realized she had said her name before finally letting out one last scream of elation while her vision went white for a moment and all she could feel was the orgasm. The blinding pleasure overtook Makoto until finally it subsided and she lay down on the bed, limp, sweaty, and giving labored breaths. 

Hifumi pulled up from between Makoto’s legs and brushed her hair away from her face to look at Makoto. “That…” Hifumi said, her throat dry. “Was pretty hot.”

“I would have to agree.” Makoto said. She didn’t move an inch while Hifumi plopped down next to her, resting her head on Makoto’s shoulder. “That was… nice.”

Hifumi curled up even closer to Makoto. “So you enjoyed it then?” Her voice sounded nervous again. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t too mean was I?”

Makoto shifted closer to Hifumi, having to do so mostly with her upper body since her legs still felt very wobbly. “No, you were actually... “ Makoto stifled a giggle at how shy Hifumi was in giving her orders. “You were very considerate, I promise.”

“That’s good to hear.” Hifumi said. She leaned up and planted a light kiss on Makoto’s cheek. 

“That means next time, you can be the top.”


End file.
